Moonlight Shadow
by Pilfer
Summary: What happens when you cross a 13 year old orphanage runaway who's nor anything what she seems and a pack of gargoyles? Total chaos, that'd what. rated T for "adult language". Adult language my ass...


The show Gargoyles belongs to Disney. Every piece of the show used in this fan fiction is completely from the show, and I do not claim to own it.

Angelique Wolff/Wolf is _my_ OC made somewhat specifically for this story. If you steal her, I will find you and happily beat the shit out of you with my coin sock.

WARNING: Explicit language. May or may not offend religious people.

…YOU'VE BEEN WARNED...

-------

I ran up the stairs, breathing heavily.

I'd always been the outcast of the orphanage I was put into, the runt, the misfit.

I kicked down the locked door, dodging the objects in the narrow hallway.

The others had called me a freak because of my superhuman speed and jumping length.

I sprinted, kicking down the next door, heart pounding like a tribal drum.

Then, when I turned 13 last week, all of my problems in my miserable life seemed like nothing. Now, there was a bounty on giving me to the science lab.

I'm on the roof now; I un-focus my eyes, letting my instincts take over. The wind is whipping my face with my short raven hair.

I sprint faster now, the last of my energy in my legs fleeting quickly, my unzipped jacket fluttering from the wind.

I take one last superhuman leap, straight off the edge of the building, diving headfirst towards the sidewalk.

I'm about to slip out of my jacket and roll it up in my arms when I feel a sudden pull on my stomach, wind changing direction.

I scream - I'm no longer falling to the ground.

"Easy there, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." An unfamiliar voice says with a hint of amusement in their voice.

I struggle, and got close to escape after several minutes, but no cigar when we stop flying and land on the balcony of a large clock tower.

I breathe in deeply; the arm that held me made it hard, as well as the strong wind. "Whatever you want, you're not getting…" I turn around as I say this, but stop cold when I see what'd carried me all that way.

A large, red, winged creature – a gargoyle, I assumed – with what looked to be a long, beak-like snout. He had long white hair, and was dressed in a simple loincloth, hard chest showing. He doesn't scare me, just puts me into shock; I never would've guessed that there were more intelligent flying creatures than just me.

He lets out a soft laugh, extending a hand. "My name's Brooklyn." He says with a grin. "I'm the little runt everyone used to call Angelique. Now, my name is Wolf." I reply, taking his hand and shaking it softly.

"Hey, Brooklyn!" A light, slightly cracked voice calls from the inside of the clock tower, heard through the open door. A small, green gargoyle with webbed wings and slightly childish features runs out onto the balcony, looking concerned.

"Who's she?" He gestures to me, as though he has distaste to strangers. Brooklyn opens his mouth to speak, but I interrupt him with "The one and only Wolf, roamer of the night." I say this in an amused voice, trying to charm my way through introductions.

The small green gargoyle looks angry at this, stretching his arms as though preparing to attack, a low growl escaping from him. Despite my exhaustion, I instinctively raise my fists. He looks ready to pounce when Brooklyn, realizing the situation, grabs him, holding his arms to his sides, making him unable to move.

"Stop, Lexington." He says sternly, giving him a 'You know better' look. I, too, lower my fists, forfeiting my instincts to reality. The green one, apparently named Lexington, seems to let his go, too, mumbling to himself all the while.

"Sorry 'bout that." Brooklyn says, releasing him. "Wolf, this is Lexington." He gestures towards him, an apologetic look on his face. "Nah, I've had worse, don't worry about it." I say, glancing at the scar on my wrist through the hole in my sleeve.

Remembering Lexington's anger, I shot him a sideways glance, quietly saying, "What's so bothering about me, Lexington?"

He looks back at me from over his shoulder, arms crossed. "You remind me of the Pack." He says like a stubborn little boy, but I cock my head to the side at this, a confused look spreading on my face.

"Eh…this is going to make me sound stupid, as usual, but…who?" I reply, rubbing my head with my hand.

They both look at me, as though in shock. "…You know, the Pack? Group of people, used to be big on TV, are now criminals except for Fox, who married Xanatos…?" My expression didn't change at this, and they noticed, so Lexington added "They have a son named Alexander? Does any of this ring a bell to you?" I shake my head no, my eyes closed.

A tear escapes my right eye, the eye that had been scarred that fateful night when they took my brother away from me.

I keel over onto my side, releasing a series of silent screams from my injured throat. Finally, one makes itself heard, but doesn't sound like a scream as much as a short, high pitched alarm.

I hear rummaging from inside the clock tower, and finally, four silhouettes run out the door. I felt myself being shaken, softly, by the shoulders, as well as the silhouettes crowding around me.

I'd blocked out all noise at this point, but then opened my eyes, a sudden sense of urgency coming from my instincts, my other mind.

_You're in danger!_ The voice cried, taking over my senses. _Somebody's trying to hurt you, trying to take you away again!_ I completely let myself go at this point, my other mind taking control.

From my crouched position, I feel myself kick whatever was shaking me square in the face, knocking them over the balcony. Within seconds, though, I feel myself get grabbed, and I throw my leg over my head, smashing the figure in the face, holding them to the ground with my foot, forcing them to release me.

With this, I jump to the railing, about to retry the previous stunt on the roof, but not even a second after the leap, I was caught by a pair of clawed hands, their sting retrieving my mind for me.

I'm lifted back up, and turned to face four more gargoyles and a human with raven hair like mine, but longer.

The one that'd grabbed me was probably the scariest one; despite his long, black hair and lavender colored skin, he looked strong enough to lift a school bus…not only that, but he looked pissed as hell.

One of the ones behind him was brown, not quite as scary, but had a long, white beard as well as a sword. I'd always been afraid of sharp objects.

There was another one, teal-colored and fat, but not quite scary. He was consoling another one, a female, which I hadn't noticed; she was holding her face in pain, and had lavender skin and black hair like the first one.

The human woman looked angry as well, even more so than the gargoyle holding me, but resembled me in a way that was almost _scary_. She had the same raven colored hair, similar features, and seemed to have the same fighting energy that I had. She herself didn't frighten me as much as the resemblance did.

As for Lexington…he looked ready to pounce on me…_again._

I put my hands up in an amused defeat. "Ok, ok, uncle." I said with a chuckle, a charming grin on my face. I'd always been able to charm my way out of lectures; at least, that's the way it worked on the other orphans. The large gargoyle didn't seem effected, but he did put me down. That was a start.

He stepped back, and looked as though he was about to speak when Lexington tackled me to the ground, catching me off guard.

I let out an inhumane shriek when I hit the ground, using my leg to force his head in between the bars of the rail. He let out a low, angry growl, releasing me in an attempt to pull his head free.

I fell to the ground, my eyes clouding with gray color. My head began to spin, my mind probably renewing itself from using my instincts too much. This happened a lot, but my senses heightened afterwards, so it was worth it.

I heard a dull bang, probably Lexington breaking free from the bars and hitting the wall. I looked up, my sight renewed, to the older one holding him by the torso, trying to calm him down.

Looking up at the largest one, then to the others, I bowed apologetically. "I forgot to introduce myself! How rude of me." I said, lifting my head to face them again, "My name is Wolf." I leaned against the wall as I said this, putting my hands behind my head.

"Apparently suicidal," Brooklyn said, arms crossed. This awarded him a strange look from the human as well as the other gargoyles. "I was doing my rounds, and she'd jumped off a building, so I caught her and brought her here."

I chuckled softly, switching from leaning against the wall to sitting on the railing. "I'm not suicidal; I was trying to escape the people trying to take me away."

The human stepped forward. "Who's coming after you, and why?" She said with sudden urgency. I shook my head at this, sighing. "I don't know who they are, but I'm pretty sure they're coming for me because of these."

I finally pulled off my weathered jacket, revealing a large, feathery set of angel-like wings.

-------

Need reviews to continue


End file.
